A Secret Broken
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Bulkhead has a secret, one that only Wheeljack knows of. Its the fact that there's actully a wrecker whos a femme, and knows Bulk and Jackie. But why is this femme apart of Bulks secret? Will Bulk have to tell his friends about it? Wheeljack/OC/Bulkhead
1. Chapter 1

Bulkhead yelled, as it felt as if he was being melted. "Bulk!" Miko screamed.

"Get him to medical bay!" Ratchet yelled.

Bumblebee and Arcee quickly did what they were told. "Is he going to be alright?" Miko asked.

"He'll be fine, but his readings are off the scale."

"Do you know what's causing this?" Optimus asked.

"I'm doing a full scan to see whats going on."

Wheeljack drove into base. "Hey!" He yelled, "whats going on? Im getting cramps nonstop in my chamber!"

Ratchat quickly rushed over, and scanned Wheeljack. "I don't know what's causing this, both you and Bulkheads readings are off the chart!"

*Is there something you guys aren't telling us?* Bumblebee asked.

"How should I know? Me and bulk arent even sparkmates!"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I could feel the flames eat me alive. It sept into my armor and melted into my optics. I screamed in pain. I couldn't figure out what was causing my ship to blow. I struggled with the controls. They were damaged. Nothing would work. I prayed to primus that both my brother and sparkmate would be someplace on this planet and find me. There was a loud jolt And I flew into the wall. I moaned as I hit the ground. "Help me," as gasped before I saw the bright flames go black.

* * *

**Normal POV**

two days later...

Wheeljack drove in. "Hey, Bulk!" He said to his friend, "how you feeling?"

"Terable! You?"

"The same," Wheeljack patted his friends back, "I haven't felt this bad since Sky-."

Bulkhead gave him a sour look. "Since sky?" Miko asked, "what do you mean?"

"Its nothing," Wheeljack quickly said.

"Wheeljack. Arcee. I need you!" Optimus ordered.

they quickly ran over. "What is it?" Arcee asked.

"There has been a crash scene, I want you two to come with me to make shear there is nothing dangerous to the planet."

"You want me to come, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on bulkhead and make shear that he doesn't have the same problem again."

Ratchet activated the groundbridge, and watched as Optimus, Arcee, and Wheeljack drove through it. He deactivated it, and walled over to Bulkhead. "You don't need to stay doc," he said, "I can help myself."

"Primes orders, Bulk," Ratchet said.

xXxXxXx

Wheeljack transformed and looked at the crash scene. "Looks like we're here first," he said.

"Likely!" Someone yelled.

They turned around top see Knockout. "Why are you here, Knockout?" Arcee asked.

"Same reason of corse!" Knockout said.

There was a loud crash, everyone watched as a femme walked out of the crashed ship. "Decepipunk," Wheeljack heard.

**unknown POV**

I could hear my armor singze as I the wall exploded. I saw many robots standing in front of my ship. "Ahh," a red mech said, "look at that, we didn't even have to do anything to the ship."

I drew out my swords. "Deceptipunks," I murmured.

"I see this one has tough language, Megatron would love to meet you my dear."

I grabbed his throat. The last thing I want is to meet him again. "No one will take me to him!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

I gasped as he started cutting into my armor. I dropped him. "Bring her to lord Megatron!" He yelled.

I felt more mechs grab me. "Leave alone!" I screamed.

I watched as a sword cut off the mechs arms. I gasped as a drill went through my shoulder. "Now will you come with me?" The mech asked again.

"NEVER!" I screamed.

I watched as a sword went through his shoulder. "That was a new paint job!" He yelled.

He quickly transformed, and drove off. I fell, holding my wounds to see if they would stop leaking. I felt dizzy, and tired. I didn't know what to do. I watched as one of the mechs walked up to me. I quickly backed away. "Skylight?" the mech asked.

I looked up at him to see it was someone that I knew. "WHeeljack!" I cried.

He kneeled down next to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I thought you were dead," he whispered.

He helped me up, with my arm wrapped around his shoulder for help. "Ratchet, send a groundbridge," a mech explained.

"Optimus, your taking the femme along?" a femme asked, "we dont even know her!"

"If Wheeljack knows her, she must be one of us, Arcee."

Arcee sighed, and followed the mech thrugh the groundbridge. Wheeljack helped me through it. "WHo are you?" I looked down to see a small looking creature.

"It's alright 'Star," Wheeljack quickly said, "she's a part of team prime."

I helped me sit on a medical table. there was a light sueak in my voice box as my armor ripped. "Easy," Wheeljack said.

A red and white mech walked over. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Skylight, a friend from cybertron," WHeeljack said.

**Normal POV**

Skylight flinched as Ratchet did a quick scan on her. "Hmm," he said, "your armor is different, and is weaker than others."

"How can that be?" Jack asked.

"It must be from the flams, there were ashes everywhere," Arcee said.

Skylight flinched harder as Ratchet gently touched her arm. She hissed. "It's alright, Skylight," Wheeljack said again.

There was a light sob from her, and she dug her face in his armor. Wheeljack whimpered.

Ratchet did more tests on her, till Bulkhead walked in. Skylight stared at him. "Who is that?" Bulk asked.

"It's skylight," Miko said.

Bulkheads eyes grew. "Skylight?" he repeated.

* * *

**AN: YEAH! It's kinda wierd, I know, and Bulkhead and WHeeljack aren't sparkmates in this one, NOO. You'll have to read the next chapter to figure out why they both had the same pain.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulkhead stared at Skylight. "You ok, Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, just thinking.'

"Are you in love?" Miko asked.

"Heck NO!"

"Then why are you staring at her?"

"Its...its...been...a while since...I last saw her," Bulkhead stammered, he glanced at Wheeljack, "and decides, Skylight is Wheeljacks sparkmate."

"And why are you staring at her?" Miko asked.

"It's a long story, Miko."

"Can you tell me?"

Miko's eye sparkled up as she asked. "It's something that I don't want to tell Miko!"

"Aww!" Miko's pig tails went down as Bulkhead said that.

"I'm sorry, but it's something that I don't want to tell right now."

Bulkhead glanced back at Wheeljack, who smirked. "You should tell her one day, Bulk," Wheeljack said, "you can't keep it a secret forever."

"WHat secret?" Miko asked before Jack could cover her mouth.

"Uhh," Bulk said as he felt everyone's eyes, and optics on him.

He looked over at Skylight, who looked at him with sore optics. "Its-uh-the fact," he paused and looked at Wheeljack as if for crying for help.

He took a deep breath. "I...I...have a...sister."

Miko gasped. "WHy didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because everyone in my family did, and when I met WHeeljack that was when he learned about it!"

"Everyone believed that I was a mistake!" Skylight said in a soft voice, "thanks to Bulk, I wouldn't be here, our parents wanted to get rid of me because they were all wreckers, but Bulkhead begged them to keep me."

Jack looked at Skylight. "So, your a wreaker, like Bulkhead and WHeeljack?" he asked.

Skylight nodded. "I kept it a secret from you guys to protect Skylight." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, look at the bright side! There's no 'Cons around here, right?" Miko asked.

The wreckers seemed to flinch at the word, SKylight the most. "was it something I said?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead sighed. "Before we abandoned our planet, we were captured by Decepticons," he began...

_*Flashback*_

"Jackie?" Wheeljack heard, "Jackie?"

He groaned. "A little longer?" he asked.

"Jackie, where's Skylight?"

Wheeljacks optics quickly opened. He looked around and saw that him and Bulkhead were hanging from cufs. He glanced at Bulkhead. "I dont know," he said, "last thing I saw was Decepticons."

Bulkhead cursed in cybertroian. Then tried to break free. "You'll never get out, Autobots," someone said.

They looked in the darkness, and watched as Starscream showed up. "Where's SKylight?" Wheeljack snapped.

"Oh, you mean the one your sparkmates with, and also is the sister of Bulkhead?" he asked in a insistent voice.

"Let us go, NOW!" Bulkhead yelled.

"I think that will be a little hard."

a light turned on, and the two wreckers saw Skylight tied to a medical table, with a red mech standing next to her, holding up a saw. "Wake her up, Knockout," Starscream said.

Knockout nodded, and Skylights optics flickered on. She looked at Knockout, and started to panic. "cut her open!" Starscream yelled.

The drill had only gone an inch into her armor, when the cuffs that held her broke. She grabbed Knockout by the throat, and threw him across the room. Quickly running over to Bulkhead and Wheeljack, she broke the cuffs. "Lets get out of here!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Wait!" Skylight quickly said.

"What?"

"I overheard of a bomb, placed in the ship we are suppose to go on."

"We can tell Optimus about it," Bulkhead said.

"There's not enough time, it'll explode in less than a hour," she hissed.

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

She shook her head. "One of us will have to stop it, and fly the ship into space."

"I'll do that," Wheeljack said.

Skylight shook her head again. "No, Jackie, I'll do it."

The two wrekers gasped at the words. "Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"I cant stand the thought of losing you two, you two have been help to me, and have saved me from anything happening! So I want to do it."

_*End Flashback*_

"-Skylight went to the ship, and it exploded, we both thought she was dead from the pain in our sparks," Bulkhead finished.

He glanced over at Skylight, who was in recharge. "So your a big brother?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, she's been trouble, but she can be fun when you know her."

* * *

**AN: Aw, that's sad, Bulkie lost his baby sister in an explosion**

**Bulkhead: stop the baby talk!**

**Skylight: It's true Bulk, well at least at one point.**

**Bulkhead: I dont want to think about it!**


End file.
